A new life in hell
by callmepie
Summary: AU: Rin runs away from True cross to create a new life for him in Hell, a second chance at family life without the lies...if only it was that easy. WARNING: OOC and OC
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah…Blue Exorcist. I've read a couple of good Satan AUs but none that really went in the direction I wanted, so I've written my own. Updates will be erratic but I hope the content will be worth it.**

 **I do not own Blue Exorcist in any form. All rights go the owners.**

Saying it had been hard would be an understatement. What was hard was keeping the secret from his friends, what was torture was seeing his 'friends' turn on him in either hatred or fear, what was hell was having to act like it was all okay. Just pretend that he couldn't hear the hateful remarks from Bon, pretend he couldn't see the fear in Konekomarus' eyes and just pretend it didn't break his heart when Shiemi stopped talking to him at all. Whilst before he may have spent his lesson time thinking about cooking or a new move he wanted to try out, his thoughts were now consumed by ideas of how to make them see past the flames; not only the ex-wires but also the Grigori. He only wanted to help but they still only thought of him as a threat.

To be truthful, today was no better. He had spent the morning trying to get Shiemi to talk to him in more than one word answers, and then when Bon butted in he spent the rest trying to keep his feelings at bay. Did it look to them like he wanted this curse? What kind of twisted person would want to be an outcast, to live each day in fear of hurting those around you, to bear the sins of their father? It wasn't as if Satan was really his father that title went to Fujimoto the man who raised him. The moment he knew he was alone, the fake smile fell from his face as it reverted to a cold frown. He sat himself on the grass outside the dormitory which he shared with his brother. The grass was always so soft and the stars twinkled in the sea of inky blue sky. It had quickly become one of his favoured spots to hide when he wanted to be alone but he knew it wouldn't last as his brother always dragged him back

It was night now and the usually peaceful glow of the moon felt more like daggers to Rins eyes. Yukio was already asleep on the other side of the room but his thoughts wouldn't let Rin join him. He knew it was probably a trap, Azazel pretending to be brotherly just so Rin would go with him-but what if it was true. Really what could he hope for from this world anymore? Even if he passed the Grigori would never let him be free. He would be treated like the monster they believed him to be, there was no doubt about that as if even his friends couldn't see him for who he really was he had no chance with anybody else. He let his imagination wonder what would happen if Azazel was telling the truth. If he really was given a home not a cell. He wouldn't be afraid to use his flames; there would always be demons strong enough to calm him. He would have many great spar partners and his brothers (and sisters), according to Azazel wouldn't be afraid of him. The more he imagined the more tempting the offer was. But he couldn't, could he? It would mean leaving his brother behind and…Yukio…the brother who lied to him. He had lied to Rin for his entire life, seen him as nothing short of a monster. Even he couldn't see the human under the demon. Heh, human. All the humans he had met so far where either afraid of him and ran or where afraid of him and tried to kill him. He needed to talk to Azazel again, ask him more questions but…He supposed it could wait till the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**just want to say thank you so much for the support as they push me to write more. I want to apologise in advance for irregular updates as some may have big gaps for a variety of reasons but mainly as this is a hobby and I don't want to be too tied down but it's still really fun to do!**

Just a few months ago it would have been inconceivable to Rin that he would one day be friends with a demon let alone a demon king but as Rins solitude became harder and harder to bear he fell back more onto the visits he got from Azazel.

"Nope, that just isn't possible. No one is as bad as Samuel."  
"You say that but at least he leaves his room, Lucy locks herself in there for days on end…" this was Rins fifth talk with Azazel and whilst the last had been kept to pleasantries he was determined to get real answers this time. He had thought of subtly changing the topic but he knew that subtly wasn't a speciality of his.

"…Azazel, why did he do it?" The Spirit King straightened up from his position sitting on the grass, "Who do what?"

"Why did Satan kill Fujimoto?" Rins voice cracked a little

"I knew you would ask eventually. Put yourself in his shoes Rin; you believed that the exorcists had not only completed their execution on the one woman you loved, but that they also killed your two children, the symbols of everything you were together. But you find out years later that the one man you can't touch had kidnapped both, preventing you from taking them home. That he repressed the strongers' true nature and fed him lies, whilst teaching the other to hate his own blood and to kill his brethren. Wouldn't you be angry?"

"Well I guess but he didn't have to act all crazy and… _kill_ him!"

"Satan cannot help but destroy the body's he possesses. It was not his fault. And as for his actions…a multitude of emotions mixed with trying to keep himself in Assiah."

Rin turned away eyes drifting to the dappled horizon. The clouds in the distance where smudged telling of future rain.

"What is Hell like?" Rin's voice seemed to sound innocent, if not for the slight venom hidden underneath.

"Well that depends on where you go, Ibilis' place is the perfect stereo type of Hell; fire, brimstone…but if you look carefully there are demons there with scales that shimmer under the firelight like a rainbow of sapphire to scarlet. Or if you go to Amaimons' place, you will find a large rainforest which covers several mountains and valleys. There are demons there which you cannot find anywhere else. Why thinking of visiting?"

Rin hung his head as the first few drops of rain fell. "Tomorrow….I will come with you tomorrow"

"Yes I am sure Kuro"

"I never said it was a bad idea Rin." the familiar said with a confused expression.

"I know, but I'm pretending you did so I can have one of those cliché 'you shouldn't go' talk by loved one/friend and you're the only one I can use."  
"Well personally I think it will be safer…if I come too."

Rin was currently sitting cross-legged on his bed; Kuro perched in front of him. They had a brief window of time before Yukio came back from lessons, which he hadn't personally attended after feigning illness.

"What!? No way! Your too small, imagine what the demons would do to you-"  
"Really Rin? You have seen my power, I will be fine. Besides you need someone you can trust with you…and you promised to never abandon me" The bed squeaked as he shifted to its edge, a rucksack resting against one of its legs. He reached a hand out and patted Kuros head.

"Of course I won't, I'm just...wary" he bent down and picked up the bag. He stood and went to leave.

"Toothbrush"  
"What?" Rin turned to Kuro with a confused expression.

"Did you remember a toothbrush?"  
"Yes… _mum_ " he had remembers the item along with a variety of other necessities, a few items of clothing and an image of Fujimoto, Yukio and himself. When packing it he had briefly wondered whether Yukio had known at that point or not, but tried to push such thoughts out of his head. He crept out of the house as if he expected his brother to jump out at any moment, ignoring Kuro face of obvious amusement at such a useless endeavour. The winter air bit at his face as he stepped into the garden, he walked into the centre before turning his head to the dorm…his prison.

"Last chance Rin"

When he turned back Azazel was already waiting for him, he must have been looking for longer that he thought. He shook his head before turning his gaze to the gate behind him. The faces writhing made pause before stepping forward. He tentatively reached out with a hand, retracting it when he felt the addition of Kuros weight on his shoulder.

"Err…yeah, Kuro meet Azazel, Azazel meet Kuro, my familiar" the demon king just nodded, silver hair shifting over the ram horns adorning his head.

"You ready?" slight impatience mingled with concern when he asked, yet it was the incentive it took for Rin to finally step through the heads into the darkness, only just missing the Yukios wide eyed expression in the open doorway.

It was…suffocating. Yet weirdly comforting like he knew it wouldn't drop him but the feeling of wonder didn't quite override his fear. It felt like he was pushed into reality as he emerged from the other side, gulping in unnecessary air. He regained his balance with a few steps. He looked around the room he had been dropped into. Pale grey almost white stone seemed to make up the walls of the long corridor, orange light streamed through the cut out windows. It was mostly barren, excusing a few wooden doors and two demons standing, heads bowed.

"Welcome home, little brother." Azazel placed his hand on his shoulder, silencing its subtle shake. "Farther will want to speak with you soon but for now your maid will show you to your room" he clicked his fingers and one of the demons stepped forward. She had the basic appearance of a young woman, cropped hair but two longer strands fell forward as she gave a deep curtsy, lifting up the edges of the short fitted orange dress revealing blue leggings underneath. The dress was a halter neck, obscuring Rins view of any assets. When she lifted her head Rin could see two hazel eyes, matching her hair. One however was framed by a red tattoo looking similar to two bars and a single spike on each.

"My name is Mura; I will be your servant, your majesty." Rin cringed a little at the use of the title but steeled himself, thinking he may have to get used to it here. With that, Mura turned and motioned for the new prince to follow her though the corridor. They eventually reached a large door, framed in silver; it creaked slightly as she pushed it open. The new room was still rather empty but the King sized bed drew his attention. It was so big and so blue he just wanted to jump up and down on it like the child he secretly was, but stopped himself to instead wander around.

"I apologise for the lack of personality in this room but we had such short notice. I hope you will find any clothes you need here." she gestured to a wardrobe lining the far wall "If you don't like them we can get you some new ones you majesty." Mura spoke like a meek girl as if expecting that she was going to do something wrong.

"Its fine, it's great. And stop with the 'Your majesty' stuff it weirds me out."  
The demon girl looked shocked "but…but I can't refer to you as anything lower than that, my Lord. You are so much higher that I, it would be improper! Oh dear…I just yelled, I apologise deeply." she went to curtsy again but Rin stopped her.

"If it's that much of a big deal its fine, just…chill ok?" Rin had finally taken in the appearance of the room and of his new servant until he noticed something odd. She looked human. "Not too sound rude or anything but…what are you?"

Her face lit up as she went into her explanation taking obvious pride in it "My name is Mura of the Alaintizar clan. A newly appointed Lower noble family of the Reflective demons. We are the personal Noble servants of Prince Rin, King of mirrors, appointed because of our ability to change form."

"You learnt that of by heart, didn't you" he said with a slight smirk.

"Maybe…" she said with a shy smile "do you want to see my ability?"

"Yeah! You're the second non-king demon I've met after Kuro so of course" he said enthusiastically.

"Kuro? Oh your familiar. I have called for a bed for him by the way; naturally I will look after my master's familiars as well as himself." She put her hand over her heart as if she was saying an oath. She seemed to stare intently at Rin before he noticed a shimmer over her skin…and then a second him.

"I can mirror the appearance of anyone I meet. As long as I'm not touched then I can keep for as long as needed" Rins curiosity took over as he reached out to touch his duplicate before the illusion shattered and left him poking his servant. Embarrassment covered him as he jumped back but Mura merely laughed.

"I believe you should change now Rin, the King will want to see you soon."

 **Satan appears next chapter, sorry. This felt so fillery…is that a word? Anyway,** **I'm not planning on shipping Rin with anyone at the moment but it might change if requested enough. These first few chapters will be more introductions for the characters before the arc later on so just hold tight for now, stuff will happen soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel stupid. I got a comment correcting me on Azazel's name but it just came up with A***** so I got confused but it turns out it was just censored in my emails. When I figure out how to edit, I will fix it in my old chapters but till then…imagination~**

It didn't take Rin long to decide what to wear. In the end, if it turned out to be a trap he would want something he could move in and if it wasn't, then he doubted it would be the most important thing. He opted for a simple blue t-shirt and black trousers then threw on a pair of army like boots and a long jacket reaching down to his knees. He walked over and nudged the door checking whether it was locked or not. He got his answer as it gave a loud creak, alerting Mura to his arrival.

"Shall we go, my Lord?" she didn't seem to react to his attire, instead giving a warming smile. The, presumably, young demon, then turned on her heels and began to walk down the corridor with as much pride as he'd seen in award winners. The walk there was silent except the tapping of footsteps from Rin, Mura and the occasional servants.

The other doors had looked impressive before, but now, compared to the set in front of him, they seemed plain. An intricate pattern of flames and ivy weaved its way up the cobalt wood and around two matching handles. A pair of lizard like guards stood to attention when they saw the prince arrive, clawed hand reaching to rest on the hilts of their swords. A set of yellow eyes flicked over Rin before the burgundy demon shook his head, denying them access. Mura reached her hand out, the skin began to shimmer till it was a replica of Rins.

"Show them the flames"

A flash of confusion flickered over his eyes but vanished as he remembered that his flames where exclusive to Satan and himself. With a spark of pride, Rin lifted his hand and let the feeling burst to life on his skin. The reptilian guard jumped, startled by the flames, but begrudgingly pushed the door open and put his head through. After he had announced Rins presence, he motioned for the prince to enter. "I must wait out here your maj-Rin. I will wait for you out here." She gave him a final reassuring smile and all but pushed him through the doorway.

Silver light streamed through three large stained glass windows, illuminating the high ceilinged room. It looked remarkably like a cathedral yet, instead of an altar, there stood three gothic thrones. Each made of a reflective but jagged stone decorating the back. The two smaller thrones, whilst a stoic grey, flickered with swirls of platinum whilst the last, and largest, was a matt black, absorbing the surrounding light. The dark throne only made the figure sat on the blue satin cushion seem even more foreboding, not helping the small voice in Rins head screaming 'hes gonna kill me'. After seeing what his mother looked like, brown hair, blue eyes, Rin would have assumed that Satan would have had the other two traits from his brother and himself; The thin, yet by no means wispy, white hair seemed to contradict this. He looked more like Azazel than Yukio or Rin. His eyes may have been blue, but not the same sapphire as his children, but rather an electric shade which stuck out against the black void of his throne. He hadn't seemed to notice Rins arrival, opting instead to stare aimlessly out of a window to his right.

"Err…Hi?"

The Demon Kings head snaps up, eyes locking on the younger. He looked much younger than Rin would have thought, but then again, he was the most powerful being in existence, age was unimportant to him. Satan's eyes widened as he finally processed what he saw, a returned son was after all, more likely a figment of his imagination than reality, but this time it seemed real. The half demon in front of him was obviously attempting to hide fear and, in some retrospect's, succeeding. He didn't shake but Satan could see flickers of uncertainty in his eyes. His boots clicked over the stone floor towards the younger; with every step he took he could see his son shuffle backwards. He stopped; mere inches from his sons face and raised a slightly clawed hand to his cheek.

"You look like your mother."

"Uh…?" Rins weight tumbled backwards and he stuck a foot out to prevent falling, effectively removing Satan's hand from his face. The demon king cocked his head somehow mixing a vulpine expression with that of a lost puppy.

"Heh, it looks like you broke him, father." A teenage boy was leaning on a column to the darker side of the room. Black hair tumbled over grey ram horns covering the majority of his face, except the prominent smirk.

"Do not be disrespectful to father" a feminine hand reached around from behind the column and grabbed the nearer horn, and smashed it into the stone. Following was a long string of curses completely ignored as the women came into view. Early to mid-twenties at most and with a physique to die for. A pair of yellow dragonfly wings fluttered slightly behind a rather revealing exoskeleton armour covering her chest, abdomen and legs but leaving more than enough room for it not to interfere with her movement.

"So this is the younger brother, hmm?" she leaned down from her impressive height, helped by large armoured black boots, to inspect the half humans face. Cat like yellow eyes glared into him before she turned, poison green hair flicking around her. "He looks pathetic."

"No way! That bastard took me down. He has to be strong!"

"That is not hard to do, Asteroth."

"You don't look like how I remember you." The room's attention flicked back to the half demon.

"And this, is why humans are dumb. Why do you think I would look anything like my possesee?"

"Brother, possesee is not a word." She was promptly ignored.

"Well except from the horns and stuff. Were completely different people." he gestured to the red tipped curled horns on his head.

"Asteroth, Beelzebub. Out. Now." The smaller of the siblings was promptly pushed out of the room, his shadow of coal tars tailing him. Beelzebub gave a small bow before following.

Even with the room having returned to a semi peaceful state, Rin found himself unable to pull his mind together thus resulting in him doing an exceptional impression of a gold fish.

"I apologise for the interruption; they were excited to see you, even if Beelzebub didn't show it." He hung his head and ran a pale hand through paler hair. "I believe that it would be best if we continued this later, you must be getting tired"

"Uh…I guess?" The elder demon gave a weak smile and pushed the door open. The demons waiting outside quickly fell into a deep bow.

"Servant, please return my son to his room. I will send you further orders for his new life here tomorrow, for now make sure he gets rest."

"Of course, my lord." She rose from her curtsy and turned to her personal master, "shall we depart, your highness?" It seems that Rins mind was still attempting to process what just happened. The door closed behind him, the not so gentle thud broke Rin out of his daze.

"What the HELL just happened!?"

 **I'm so sorry. Really, really sorry. All I can say is that I did warn you…? Urgh. Schools been a killer and I just haven't had time. I will be editing all these chapters with fixed grammar later as a friend of mine has offered (I forced) to beta it for me. So bye for now!**

 **A MESSAGE FOR YOUR FOLLOWERS:**

 **Hi there. I'm the person Callmepie forced to edit this. I'm actually surprised at how interesting this is. (I have no idea what is going on!) I would also like to apologise on behalf of Callmepie again for her lack of grammar capabilities. You think it was bad grammar before? I have to have English with her. Anyhow, enjoy the rest of the story. No doubt I'll be back editing more because…. We've all seen her grammar.**


End file.
